Naruto, Read Me A Story
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Another short and sweet fic. Little Sasuke and Naruto are left at home when Sasuke’s mother has to leave abruptly in the middle of the night with members of ANBU relating to Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto hear noises and get scared. SasuNaru 5-10% Yaoi


**Naruto Fan ****Fiction ****- ****Rated T: **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: ****As always to all my reviewers but mostly to Crazy PurpleSage and Snowdog367, without you guys I don't think this story would exist! **

**Little Sasuke and little Naruto are left at home when Sasuke's mother has to leave abruptly**** in the middle of the night with members of ANBU relating to Itachi. **

**Sasuke and Naruto hear noises and get scared, to get there mind off it Sasuke asks Naruto to read him a story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto****, Read Me A Story**

Laughing amongst themselves two small boys ran down the street towards a large house only a couple of houses away from the corner.

Stepping up to the door, the raven-haired boy eased it open and pulled his friend into the house behind him.

They took their shoes off hurriedly before walking out of the porch and into the hallway. A light chopping sound could be heard from the direction of the kitchen, it stopped when the front door closed.

"Sasuke?" A tall motherly figure entered the hallway. "Sasuke, there you are, I'm glad your safe, you know I do wish that you would tell me when you stay behind for shuriken practice" she smiled and inviting him into a warm hug.

Her attention turned to Naruto who stood a little away from Sasuke. "Mother, sorry I'm late, erm…this is Naruto my best friend" He turned to the small boy standing alone in the corner.

Mikoto smiled she gestured for Naruto to come forward before pulling him into the warm hug as well. "You boys must be hungry, staying out late, doing shuriken practice"

"Actually mother, Iruka-sensei bought us some ramen earlier so we've already eaten"

"Is that roast duck I can smell?" Naruto hadn't spoken since meeting Sasuke's mother. She looked down at him and smiled. "Would you like some?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Sasuke? Do you want some as well?" Sasuke nodded.

"Shuriken practise gave me an appetite, where is father and brother?"

Setting bowls of steaming hot roast duck in front of them she replied. "They've already left for their mission they've taken some with them just in case they get hungry"

'A_lthough Itachi has been acting weird lately usually he doesn't eat much but he took a big portion with him?'_

"So I was too late to say goodbye?"

"Don't worry, your father understands that academy work is more important but before he left he said that he is proud of your progress" she sat down opposite Naruto who had been busily occupied by the roast duck.

Watching the blonde-haired boy eat the duck with such enthusiasm and watching Sasuke laughing with his new friend made her realise how much she would miss it when both of them became official shinobi.

Getting up from the table she had begun to wash up all of the dirty bowls and cooking pots. The two had excused themselves from the table and were playing in the next room.

The sky outside was getting dark and she lost herself in thought as Naruto entered the room followed by Sasuke. "Mother? Can Naruto stay over night because it's getting dark outside or can you walk with us back to his house?

Sasuke had expected his mother to pull on her coat and guide them to the door but was surprised and full of happiness when she replied to his question.

"Sasuke fetch Naruto some night clothes and get yourselves to bed, I'll be along in a minute with a warm drink for you" she went back to her washing up as they scampered along the corridor to Sasuke's room.

"I found some Naruto" handing the clothes to Naruto he changed into his own as Naruto changed into the new ones.

"It's so soft!" Naruto exclaimed as the silk top floated on his skin. "Mother, uses fabric softener and perfumy stuff to make it feel soft and smell good too!" He smirked at Naruto's expression.

"Wow you have a lot of pillows. Ooh Sasuke! Let's make a fort!"

"Good idea, I asked Itachi if he wanted to make a fort once, but he just poked me in the head and said I don't have time to make a fort then something about a secret lair."

They set to work and began piling the pillows around the bed to make a fort with a duvet as the canopy. Sasuke went into the Itachi's room and brought in a horde of pillows.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Itachi's room, he'll be gone on his mission for a while so he won't miss them" Sasuke gave him an evil grin.

He threw one at Naruto who burst out laughing "Pillow fight!" They started to bombard each other with pillows. After throwing all pillows around the room they rested where they stood completely out of breath.

There was a knock on the door as the friendly, loving face of Mikoto appeared. "Aren't you guys ready yet?" amused by the state of the room.

Setting their hot drinks on the cabinet she rearranged the pillows on the bed as they drank the hot beverages. Soon both boys were settled down comfortably among the pillows and sheets.

"Goodnight, and have pleasant dreams" smiling down on them she tucked them in before kissing both on the fore head. She turned the light off and exited the room.

Naruto felt different, he didn't know what it was. It was like being with Iruka-sensei who only cared about his well being more than others. Usually everyone's parents would give him an icy stare or avoid him but Mikoto was kind to him and treated him like her own son.

"Sasuke, you're so lucky"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are really good at stuff like shuriken and numbers, but most of all you have a loving mother who cares for you"

"Naruto? Are you crying?"

"No! They're tears of happiness!"

"It's ok, Naruto you're welcome to come stay with me at any time you know that right?"

They both smiled at each other. After lying there quietly, both bundled together, warm and comfortable they were soon sound asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud banging erupted from the front door. Mikoto was just about to head to bed as well. "Come on! Open up we're from ANBU!"

Opening the door slowly she peered out into the darkness. "Can I help you?" Two dark figures came into view as the door was opened further.

"Uchiha Mikoto, You need to come with us, it's about your son Itachi, and he's disappeared again"

The expression on her face showed great concern. This wasn't the first time that Itachi had run away on a mission. Looking back towards the room where the two boys slept she excused herself from the ANBU agents who agreed to wait outside.

Mikoto quietly entered the peacefully calm room and sat on the bed where the two figures lay huddled together. "Sasuke…Naruto…I won't be long, I will be back there's something I have to do so keep safe" she whispered as she stroked Sasuke's hair.

Turning to leave she gave them one last smile which faded when the door closed. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes "Mother?" He saw Naruto lying beside him and assumed he had had a bad dream. Settling once again he tried to close his eyes.

Even though she had tried to close the outer door quietly the noise still made an echo in the empty rooms.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up did you hear that!" he nudged Naruto who groaned and sat up straight.

"What?" he mumbled groggily.

"I think there's someone else in the house"

"What makes you think that? It's probably your mum. You're not getting scared are you Sasuke?"

"Of course not, it's just…I don't think it was mother" he replied indignantly. As they talked there was another loud creak.

"Sasuke! What was that!?"

"I don't know. Maybe mother dropped something"

"I don't think she's here"

"What are you talking about she might have gone to bed"

Sasuke climbed out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To check for myself" Opening the door slowly he crept into the hallway and across the wooden floor to his parents room. He pushed the door open only to find that the bed was perfectly made showing no hint of being slept in.

"Mother?" He turned and walked hurriedly into the living room. No one was there, so he carried on into the kitchen, still no one was there. Spotting her apron on the peg by the door he knew that his mother really wasn't here.

A hand made contact with Sasukes shoulder and he jumped trying hard to prevent himself from screaming. A cheeky grin laughed back at him when he realized Naruto had followed him.

"See I told you"

"Let's just go back to the room" complying with Sasukes request Naruto walked along side him.

"It's too quiet and spooky like it is at night at my house when I'm on my own"

"Why do you live alone like that? Don't you get scared?"

"Iruka-sensei stays with me till I fall asleep then I'm not sure what happens. Sometimes I wake up and there's no one there and the house makes noises" They had stepped inside Sasuke's room and were about to close the door.

Another loud creak echoed through the house as if someone or something was on the roof.

Closing the door suddenly Naruto half squealed. "My house doesn't do that! Sasuke, I'm not scared or anything…" Even though both of them were trying to be brave and not give away the fact that they were both scared they weren't succeeding.

"Iruka-sensei reads me stories when I get scared and he tells me that there's nothing to worry about"

A noise erupted from behind the door as if someone had fallen through the ceiling. Footsteps began to pound on the floor drawing closer to the two boys.

"What do we do!?" both of them were now panicking and the thought of defending themselves with kunai hadn't occurred.

"HIDE!" they leaped onto the bed and scrabbled under the covers. Their hearts were beating so fast that someone across town could have heard them.

When he was sure that the footsteps outside had faded he looked at himself and Naruto. "What is wrong with us? We're suppose to be shinobi who aren't afraid of anything"

Crawling out from the covers Naruto agreed with him. "I don't know what happened I was just…scared" his voice trailed off. Sasuke felt the same way but decided not to share this fact and make them feel even more scared.

Taking the brave route he answered "Its ok all we have to do is occupy ourselves with something"

"How do we do that?"

"Naruto read me a story" Sasuke handed Naruto a book from the nearby bookshelf

"Itachi checks up on me sometimes when mother and father are away, he sometimes reads me stories"

Opening the book Naruto's face split into a puzzled grin. "What's wrong with this book?"

"There aren't any pictures and there are really long words. This book is sixty pages long"

"You don't need pictures because you imagine them"

"I can't I need pictures or I can't picture it" he handed the book back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you read it to me"

"Why?"

"Because you can read without pictures and you know what anti-dis-a-stab-lish-ment is. You have a good voice too!" Naruto read the line from the book sounding it out so that he could understand it more easily

"Ok" opening the book to the first page Naruto stopped him before he began to read.

"What's it about?"

"This is a shinobi/adventure book, I've only read it five times but it's my favourite book. I found it in a pile of Itachi's things"

Sasuke began to read and Naruto sat next to him holding a torch pointing towards the book and listened intently.

The story started with a young shinobi who was so skilful and talented that he managed to graduate from the academy at a young age. This young shinobi was welcomed into the police force and then into the ANBU force as his talent progressed however his mind became corrupted and found himself lost and confused.

The shinobi was a tall figure who wore the ANBU crest with pride and was branded gifted by all who knew him. Power was his main target and he would obtain it by any means even if it involved crossing enemy territory,

ANBU began to notice the strange disappearances of the skilful shinobi but little did they know that he had joined another clan or a criminal colony. Leaving his duties to slacken and go unnoticed he took up a new crest and blended into the night.

Sasukes eyes were loosing focus as he drifted into sleep with a snoring Naruto in the background.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_That took longer than expected, I hope the boys are ok and that they didn't wake up and realise I wasn't there'._ Mikoto shook her head at the events that had just occurred.

Taking off her apron and hanging it on the peg she moved down the corridor. Light could be seen shining under the door of Sasuke's room.

'_What?' _upon entering the room she saw Naruto and Sasuke propped back against the pillows both lost in a deep slumber.

A book lay in front of them on Sasuke's lap and the torch was still grasped in Naruto's hand. Walking over to them she picked the book up and placing a piece of paper in between the pages replaced it onto the shelf. Next she prised the torch out of Naruto's hand and set it on the cabinet.

"Sasuke don't grow up like your brother, be who you are, kind and caring not hateful and arrogant" she whispered her smile brightening her face. "Naruto, you're always welcome here and I think of you as one of my own.

She knew that they probably couldn't hear her but she felt more at ease by speaking her mind.

"I love you both. Don't try to grow up too fast" she closed the door behind her. The house was once again calm and peaceful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A\N: I know I said I wasn't going to write more for a while but the idea just came out and hit me and because lots of people enjoyed my little Sasuke and Naruto fics.**

**I don't know what Sasuke's mothers really name was so I used Mikoto, she was not intended to be an own character. Does anyone know what her real name is? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


End file.
